A Very Kogan Christmas
by Magic Is Heart
Summary: Christmas themed sexy, intimate Kogan chemistry. My debut and I hope it's not too bad.
1. Chapter 1 - Snowy Minnesota

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters belong to me. Logan/Kendall. Probably very rough smut.

Ho ho ho Merry Christmas everyone! I decided to make my debut today as I was a bit drunk and felt like there is nothing else in the whole wide world that would fit the spirit than some hot Kogan intimate chemistry. Just to clear things out, my OTP is Kames but then there's Sophie (SophieSchmidt here) that literally shoved loads and loads of Kogan stuff to my face via Tumblr and her breathtaking BTR AU stories lately... I don't know what to say and I'm not even apologising but I guess I'm okay.

Okay.

So I made it very obvious that this is gonna be some crazy smut stuff. This is not the first fan fiction I've ever written but none of them has made it as far as drafts and ideas popping in and out of my head. I promise to keep this nice, short and as straight-forward as possible. Some of you might like it, which is a _blessing_ to me, but if you don't like it just feel free to say why. I really don't want to receive rude comments but if it has to be, let it be.

Oh yes, this is dedicated to Sophie. I love you and I love your stories so so much. Gosh I can't even describe how much time I spend reading your stories and literally roll around sobbing on my bed. Yep.

Here we go *drum rolls* -

* * *

The wind gushed madly through the air of Minnesota on the twenty-fourth of December. This year the snow was falling even harder than ever, making the surrounding visible in less than half a mile. People in their thick, warm but snow-covered winter clothes were rushing back home in a valiant fight against the extreme weather, longing to see their beloved families, and so did Logan Mitchell, the town's kindest and most celebrated doctor. Since the snow was too thick he decided not to take his car but to walk home, both hands tucked in his black velvet jacket, his left one held tight to a small object that had been in his possession for quite some time now. Another violent gush passed by, and Logan stumbled a bit. Determined to continue his journey, he got back on his feet and kept walking toward a small house at the end of the road.

The house was small with a cozy surrounding garden. However at this time of year, everything is so thickly covered in white there was no sight of greens but a small hint of two pine trees by the gate. They were personally chosen and set by Logan, but disregarded by Kendall. Oh yes, did Logan even mention Kendall, his boyfriend? Certainly he had not, but given the circumstances… Nobody would want to talk to him now, for everybody had a place to be tonight. And Logan was almost there too, since he could see the warm flickering light shining through the windows.

Taking a deep, frosty breath, he inserted the key and unlocked the door. He almost forgot about the snow on his clothes and tried to rub them off as quickly as he could. Kendall said he did not like to have snow lingering indoors, for he would have to clean up after Logan. And when Kendall had to do the cleaning up, only Logan would be able to withstand his storm. Well, nobody liked doing that anyway.

The house was filled with warm air as expected, but much to Logan's surprise it was rather quiet. Kendall told him he would invite Carlos and James over for Christmas dinner and there was no way those two would keep the noise down.

"Kenny? Honey where are you?" – Logan raised his voice. It was trembling from the cold because he still was not able to adjust to the warmth around him.

Nobody answered.

Nobody. Nothing.

Slight fear starting to build up his veins, his heart beating faster and faster. Taking rapid but rather trembling steps, he rushed along the hall and pushed the first door in. A living room appeared before him, lit by only the flickering fire from the fireplace. The room was dangerously empty, yet still very neat and well-decorated. Nothing seemed out of place.

Suddenly a light, sweet aroma of food emerged. Logan turned his head towards the end of the hall where the kitchen door was being opened. Then there stood Kendall in an apron.

_Only an apron._

The lightning-struck Logan halted for a second before he literally threw himself towards the blond tall guy. His fear flushed out of his mind like a big Californian wave as he brushed his face against Kendall's warm, bare chest. With his arms tight around the other's waist, a croaked voice escaped his throat.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"I… I was just working on something in here. Since the snow is too thick James and Carlos can't come honey, and I had to make some small changes for our dinner."

"What changes? Don't tell me you cut short the turkey! I want the turkey!"

"Relax Logie! Nobody's touching your turkey. But it's right there on the counter if you want to take a peek. Ain't nobody makes a better Christmas turkey than me!"

"Hah hah – " Logan laughed nervously. " – Well I noticed nothing different, unless we want to count this – " And he gestured along Kendall's apron. "What's this about?"

"What? Are you going to complain? I can totally put on some clothes now. I was just thinking – " Kendall leaned down, his right hand buried in Logan's hair, his lips brushed against Logan's ear and purred " – finally we would have some _private_ Christmas time of our own, eh?"

At this point Logan barely felt the coldness of snowy Minnesota but a rush of hot blood ran through his entire body, making him rather shaky. His cheeks turned rosy red as his eyes traced down the rim of Kendall's sole piece of clothing that nicely hung along his waist then his hip then his thighs, brushed against his nice, slightly tanned skin.

"My God Kenny, you're so hot right now."

"Mmmhm – " and Kendall did not get a chance to finish his sexy smirk as Logan literally slammed his lips on Kendall's and kissed him hard and rough. Kendall did not wait any longer. He kissed his boyfriend back eagerly and no sooner they started to fight for dominance. Surprisingly the shorter boy managed to pin the other to a wall, fingers intertwined, moans started to escape from both mouth.

Suddenly Kendall broke free and looked straight into Logan's chocolate brown eyes.

"Woah ~ Hold on there Logie! Your suit is still on, and we still have a very beautiful dinner to attend to. Can this wait?"

"Shit Kenny you're barely naked and all and you're asking me to _wait_? What kind of Christmas dinner is this?"

"A very hot one, I suppose?" Kendall shrugged and smiled, his dimples became visible and that drove his Logie bear crazy. They always did. "Go change, honey. Your clothes are already on the bed. Make sure you wear _all_ of them. I'll be with you in a minute." With a smooch on Logan's cheek, he dashed back to the kitchen, leaving Logan completely paralysed again by the view of his nice, round butts.


	2. Chapter 2 - Caught Off Guard

Gosh I never thought I would have gone this far. Two precious reviews from OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS and Chazzy totally made my day. Thank you two for taking interest in this story, but I have to admit I failed what you expected (I guess?). This chapter is not the smut part (yet - mwahahhaaha) but I feel like this has to be in between, just for a little sake of Christmas spirit.

I come from a country that don't celebrate Christmas generally, and I've got no idea what a traditional Christmas dinner would be like so please excuse me if Kendall's choice of menu is rather boring.

Hint of Jagan included (Sorry, that must happen at some point. I can't let my other two favourite guys be alone on Christmas' Eve, yes?)

Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

Logan found himself alone in their bedroom. On their bed there laid a pair of new red pajamas with patterns of green Christmas trees. The fabric was cold, but soft and aromatic that completely calmed Logan down. He quickly took off his suit, washed his face then shakily put the pajamas on. He noticed a Santa hat beneath the clothing pile.

" – make sure you wear _all_ of them!"

And yet Logan thought beforehand that Kendall would have put something like a naughty jockstrap. Just the thought of it made him slightly aroused, but he shook his head for sex is not the only thing he was looking forward to tonight. Kendall's cooking had always been superb and then there's the little thing inside his jacket's pocket. Logan hastily put the Santa hat on, tidy up the little mess he had just made and strolled downstairs.

When Logan pushed the kitchen door open he could still see his Kendall cooking, his face relaxed yet focused and so beautiful. He stood there, his back leaned on the archway, his eyes fixed upon the person he had shared this house with for a few years now. When Big Time Rush was over they moved back to Minnesota because they missed home so much and to continue what they left off. Carlos and James came out very noisily but they did not gave up singing. On the other hand, Logan returned to his studying career and became a doctor, and Kendall continued to play hockey. The four were very busy but somehow they still found a way to connect with each other, so given this situation Logan felt a bit sad.

"What are you starting at, Logie?"

"What… Oh. I was just thinking about James and Carlos. It would be nicer if we were all here today."

"And to see me walking around, making dinner naked? I think they've got enough of that!" – chuckled Kendall.

Logan's jawbone dropped.

"Close your mouth Logie. I was just joking. Me naked is your privilege only."

Logan nervously chuckled back, but then started to sway towards Kendall and take the the tall boy in his arms.

"What else are you making for tonight Kenny?"

"Well I got your favorite turkey done – this time with a twist, you'll see – some ham with the help of my mother's recipe, my favorite apple pie and some mashed potato. The drink is your choice."

"What if I want some instant sexy Kenny on a plate? Would you serve that?" – Logan purred as he brushed his hand along Kendall's hip and gave his butt a gentle squeeze.

"Oh that! Didn't we just agree we would wait?" – Kendall's voice was casual, but Logan could feel the want arousing in his boyfriend body as he started to press himself against Logan's body.

"Oh come on Kenny! You're such a tease, aren't you? I'll keep my hands off your nice ass then." – He let go, but not instantly as he traced his hands seductively along Kendall's body once more. Kendall gave small shudder and pouted his lips.

"Be a nice boy Logie. I may be barely clothed but we have a dinner to tend to. The special dish will have to wait."

Finishing the sentence with a blink, he made Logan groaned in disagreement.

Later that night they spent an hour feasting over Kendall's wonderful cooking. Logan kept thinking 'Thank God' because Kendall had put some of his own pajamas on, otherwise his boner would not let him eat at all. Together they also drain a fair amount of a good bottle of red wine Logan had saved for some time, both cheeks flushed red.

"Honey, would you like to watch something on TV? I don't think I can walk around much after all of this – " Logan gestured the bottle, " – and the couch seems to be a _very_ nice place to cuddle."

"Mmmhm. Cuddling is nice." Kendall giggled some more.

_Those dimples again. So cute._

"Oh, but I promised Carlos to Skype them tonight. TV can wait. Come on, Logie."

Logan took Kendall's hand and together they sat down on the couch, holding each other tightly. With a few pushes on the remote control, their TV showed its attempt to video call Carlos.

"Kenny, what do you think they're doing?"

"Spending the night like we are doing, I suppose. Although…"

_Beep._

Carlos's face appeared on their 42-inch TV, all sweaty and dreamy.

"_Heeyyyy guys. Ahhhh~_"

"OH MY GOD!" – Both Logan and Kendall screamed. "Oh God what are you two doing you nasty horndogs? This soon?" Kendall groaned loudly as they saw Carlos rocked back and forth, back and forth, his eyes shut, his cheeks pink.

"_Oh yes Jamie, yes… How's – ahhhh – dinner – ooooh – without – YES – us?_"

"It went on very well thank you very much. Kenny I don't think we really need to be in between their sex lives. Let's just let them be, yes?"

"_Maybe – ahhh – you guys could – oh my god you're so TIGHT Carlos – pick up some advice from this? I heard – aaaaah – Logan told me – shit…_" – James's voice echoed through the speakers, although he was out of sight. Neither Kendall nor Logan needed to ask where he was as Carlos's facial expression grew weaker and more intense at the same time.

"_Guys this is so not a good time to talk. I – gotta – go – aaaaah…_" Carlos hastily replied and the screen went black. He had hung up.

"Gosh do we really have to see that?"

"What did you tell James about our sex lives Logan?" Kendall started to wear his question face, his eyes narrowed, focused upon Logan's in a very dangerous way that Logan knew so well.

"Well I…" Logan stuttered. "Well I thought lately we have been quite … um … boring?"

"My GOD Logie! You find me _boring _and you didn't even bother telling me but you told James? That wasn't very fair." Kendall pouted again, and Logan felt a squeeze of guilt in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Kenny, but I don't want to hurt you, you know that. I love you more than anything in the world, I can never find you boring. It's just that I think it's time for us to try something new. Something a bit _rough_ maybe?"

"Hmmm sounds good. I thought you'd never ask." Kendall switched to his smirk face, and turned himself over to pin his Logie bear down on the couch. Sparkle bottle green eyes fixed on chocolate ones, he lowered his voice, sing-song-like words escaped his lips and he felt Logan's dick hard against his own erection.

"What do you have in your mind, Logie bear?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Take Me In

OH MY GOD I can't believe it. It's here. It's finally here and done. Basically it's the first writing I've finished in my whole life. I feel so relieved.

Guys I am very very sorry because I think I can't do it as rough as I wanted, but I have to say this took me a really long time and it's hot. Very hot. Just not as rough and hardcore as I wanted *sob*.

Nevertheless it's actually quite late for a Christmas-themed story but who cares, I'm so happy I could die right now.

Please read, enjoy and review! I hope I'll be back soon with fresh, new ideas for this beloved fandom. My love with you.

* * *

The firewood was cracking quietly and emitting dim, flickering, golden rays that barely lit the blonde's face, but left a consistent gleam in his eyes that Logan could not underestimate. Sex has been rather boring to Logan lately but he had not heard any complaints from his Kenny, which made him even less than wanting to participate. But tonight everything must change, Logan knew they had to renew what they started, that they needed _this_.

Using all his might to push himself up, chocolate brown eyes locked on emerald ones, slowly Logan approached Kendall. With a deep breath like he wanted to air lock them together, _hmmm cinnamon _– Logan thought, he took Kendall full by the lips.

_Kendall's lips are the softest things in the whole wide world._

Nobody watching this scene would argue how intimately Logan treated Kendall as the kiss was full, hot and yet delicate as though his tall, blonde boy was his most precious thing, as shiny as a well-polished diamond and as radiant as a just-bloomed rose. But Logan knew he had to finish what he was doing the moment he found Kendall almost naked by the kitchen door. He had been so submissive for so long he craved the feeling of being in control. Logan started to wrap his hands in the dirty blonde locks and lightly pressed on Kendall's head.

_Kendall loves it, because he smirked. Now's the time!_

With a push of nearly all his might, Logan managed to break free of the position from his very strong, hunky hockey player of a boyfriend and threw him backwards. Kendall's head and torso hit the soft surface of the couch with a small thug and his eyes widened in excitement. His Logie bear had never done anything like this to him before. Disobeying Kendall was never a good idea in this household, but Logan did it. In fact, he was getting his revenge now, his left hand playfully traced the rim of Kendall's pajama's neck, his other hand found its way up beneath the soft clothing. Another pull and Kendall was straightened right up, his body shivered wherever Logan's hand touched him, his heart started to miss its calm rhythm, and he heard Logan's voice escaped his throat with a sexy lip bite:

"You said you wanted something _rough_ baby, and I'm gonna give that to you now."

"Gosh Logan…" – Kendall replied under his breath – "… bedroom?"

"You really think I can wait a minute and a half so that we can move to a very cold room to have sex? Stand up and take off your shirt, Kenny, or shall I rip it off for you?"

All Kendall could retort was a smirk, a sexy smirk accompanied by his dimples and his narrowed eyes that did not leave Logan's face as he stood up. Slowly he unbuttoned the top clothing, and left Logan with pure lust as he saw bit by bit the exposed smooth skin. When the shirt fell on the floor, Logan could take it no more. No more mister nice Logie bear, no more the obedient doctor in his lab coat, Logan continued the kiss. This time it was rougher, much more intense and wet. Logan kissed and sucked on his partner's lips so strongly that the other was paralyzed and had to let him in. His tongue started to explore the warm, wet space that had just been opened for him, tracing every pearly white tooth he could find.

_Mint. Always mint._

Logan let out a hum when his tongue touched Kendall's. Suddenly a jolt was sent along Kendall's spine and as though he was woken up from a sleeping curse, and his tongue started to fight. Wet and twisted they fought, but Logan had already gone in too far. He tried to slow his Logie bear down by holding very tight on his back, but Logan countered with a big squeeze on his ass and a loud moan, and Kendall lost the game completely. This new, controlling attitude of Logan wasn't too bad. He decided to declare forfeit by trying to take Logan's shirt off too, but his hands were stopped immediately.

"Not so fast you naughty little…"

But Logan did not finish his sentence. He pushed Kendall against a wall again, his lips continued the dominant act with a twist that made Kendall moaned in both desire and disagreement. He hastily unbutton himself, quickly removed the shirt and threw it on the floor, and started grinding himself against Kendall's naked upper half. Wherever their skin touched, whether it's Kendall's perfect lean abs or Logan's pink nipples, they both felt like it sizzled, it burned, electrified but melted, joined and fused together like a perfect fit. Kendall was completely passive, his arms held tight to Logan's torso, his hands dug deep into his back, his throat vibrated in excitement.

"Nnnnnnnhhg please Logie… _Please_… _Touch me._"

"Now now baby, you have to _work for it_ first – " and Logan breathed in Kendall's ear. That act alone did send Kendall to the edge as he felt his body temporary paralyzed, his legs trembling. Never in his life had he felt so much pleasure from just a voice, like it penetrated his mental barrier. Kendall found himself begging again.

"_Pleasssseeee Logie bear, please. _I would do _anything_ for you."

But Logan did not answer. He moaned and nipped Kendall's ear and leaned down to kiss his perfect jawbone, his exposed neck and his shoulders, each action made him shake and shiver. By the time Logan's tongue had found the perfect nipples, Kendall had already entered a trance-like state, his eyes closed and his teeth now biting his lips and his mouth making barely audible noise. Logan found himself enjoying the little sensual body part, he nipped and he bit and he licked one by one, finishing each with a small _pop_ voice that was sent straight through Kendall's ears, making his mind swayed in lust. Logan knew how to tease, so when he had done it he stopped and cocked his head up and smirked at Kendall.

"Did you like it Kenny?"

"Gosh why did you stop Logie why did you _stop_? Just go on, _please…_"

"You aren't saying it right Kenny, so I won't satisfy you right away. _Hmmmmm_…"

And Logan stuck his tongue out to trace along Kendall's stomach, lingering on the lines of the perfect abs and giving himself a tour around the cute, round belly button. Kendall started whimpering quietly, for all of his muscles had been in pleasure jail and all he wanted was for Logan to touch him, savor him, but he could not do anything to quicken the process. So when Logan's tongue started to go down further, he could not wait but lifted his hip a bit, hinting what he had been holding in for so long. Realizing the signal, Logan teasingly bit on Kendall's sweat pants and pulled it down in a quick motion. Kendall's stone hard dick was now only beneath a layer of red and green briefs and Logan could feel its veins throbbing as he bit and nipped on it. Kendall mumbled a series of moans and whimpers, almost seemed hopeless, and tries to pull the underwear down.

"Stay where you are Kenny. My job."

Logan snapped Kendall's hands away and finally did it himself. Kendall's member was revealed in an instant, hard and proud and full of need, pre-cum already dripping down the length. Logan found himself in a mouth-watering state, and so he took it all in so quickly he nearly choked. Kendall's dick was so long and thick it reached the back of Logan's throat easily but it didn't seem like he would stop sucking it in. More and more he bobbed his head up and down, up and down, his cheeks red and hollow, his tongue slithered around the hot stick so fast and tense he only stopped once in a while to take a breath, his mind went fuzzy he could not hear Kendall's panting. Soon Kendall got in sync and he lifted his hip in rhythm with Logan, and just after seconds the pleasure reached its boiling state.

"Oh fuck Logan _fuuuucck_… Nnnnnnnnngggg _arrrrrrrrg…_"

Logan suddenly realized the situation and swiftly released Kendall's member and didn't forget to leave a _pop_ sound behind when he did it, leaving the tasty piece of meat all wet with saliva.

Never in his life had Kendall been so mad at Logan right now. So mad.

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING LOGAN URRRRRRRRRRRG"

"Sorry baby but it's for your own good. And mine too. Lift your legs up. NOW!"

Kendall was about to protest but obeyed immediately to Logan's stern, bossy but extremely sexy expression.

"Hm… I don't know what to do to this nice hole waiting for me now…"

"Do it Logie. _Fuck me_. Fuck me like it's the end of the world because I want you in _so bad_."

Logan said nothing, but stuck three fingers in his mouth, lathering them with his own water and it turned Kendall on even more.

"It's been so _fucking _long since the last time we did this Kenny. On my cue, yes?" – Logan leaned down and whispered in Kendall's ear, his first finger tracing the outside of Kendall's entrance. "Yes" – breathed Kendall, and Logan took the lips in a most soothing way as he pressed the finger in. "This is so _tight_ Kendall. Another one ought to loosen you up." Kendall was verging on protesting because it had been so damn long since he bottomed and he was totally not ready for this, but Logan did not wait a second and put his second finger in and began to scissor him. All he could do to forget the pain was kissing his Logie bear, holding him tight on the back and fisting his soft, smooth brown hair. The third finger soon found its way in and the pain started to fade as he felt himself loosen up even more. One last kiss to soothe him like soothing a baby, Logan kicked up and removed his own last pieces of remaining clothing. His dick sprung out but barely visible under his own shadow, and he leaned down again to position himself.

"It's gonna be so good baby."

Kendall nodded, closed his weary eyes, and took a deep breath. Logan thrust himself in without warning, and Kendall screamed – "FUCK!" His nice face turned into a hurtful expression like the whole world was crumbling down onto him, but his mind was telling him the opposite. Logan started to move inside.

"My god you are so _tight_ Kenny, so _tight_. I guess you can't want to be a bitch for me huh Kenny?"

"Move, Logan. _Faster_." – Kendall replied, and his boyfriend granted his wish immediately. Soon the pain faded once again, and pleasure started to fill itself up inside. Logan panted and panted because Kendall was so hot and so tight and was cupping his dick so good he could not leave the place. Both chests heaved up and down heavily, sweat started to cover their whole body. Their muscles intensified, and Kendall had to fist whatever the soft substance beneath him. He could not comprehend anything for all the stars in the world appeared in his eyes. He felt like there was only him and his Logie bear thrusting into him in this universe, and so he did not feel the shame to beg for touch. Almost like a child begging for candy, he whispered.

"_Please._"

Nobody in his right mind would approve of this request, but then Logan was not in his right mind. Clouded by his own lust and tenses, he grabbed Kendall's dick and started to pump. Both boys did not care to hold back their swears, grunts and moans.

If anybody listened to this, they would probably think Logan had kept a very bad-tempered bunny.

In his breath, Kendall mumbled – "I'm coming Logie. I'm coming." Logan took all his might to lean down but kept thrusting in a faster pace, and kissed Kendall hard. With one last pump, Kendall shouted his boyfriend's name, and released everything in between their stomachs. The hot and sticky substance quickly heightened Logan's senses, and he kept moving faster and faster until one last thrust, Logan released his own fluid inside his blonde boy, his name escaped in a high pitch, and the brown hair boy collapsed.

Speechless and breathing heavily, both boys lay there next to the fire, one on top of another, all tangled and didn't have the nerve to let each other go.

Eventually, Logan whispered quietly.

"I love you Kenny."

"I love you too." – Kendall replied, a smile curved on his lips, and he drifted to sleep in bliss.

* * *

The next morning Kendall found himself curled up in bed, naked under warm, soft blanket. The sun was shining through the window which was covered in frost and snow from last night. He twitched his body and felt the pain ricocheted right back at him, but Logan was nowhere in sight.

A minute later, the door creaked open and Logan came in, his hair funny, his face smiling contentedly, and holding a tray of Christmas breakfast.

"Merry Christmas baby!"

Kendall tried to lift himself up but another shot of pain was sent straight to his brain, reminding him of the rough experience last night. Pouted slightly he asked Logan to help himself sitting up. Logan quickly settled the tray down and rushed to his boyfriend, kissed his forehead and apologized.

"I'm so sorry baby, it must be hard for you."

"Nah I'm okay. The pain will leave honey, but you last. It was so amazing! You were amazing baby."

"Glad you could say that. Here, have some toast." – Logan held up a slice of heart-shaped toast, but Kendall shook his head.

"Bacon?"

Kendall shook his head again.

"Milk?"

Kendall kept shaking his head.

"You know what I want to do now?"

"Oh no Kendall not again? It was very wonderful baby but I don't really recover as fast as I used to years ago."

"Oh my god! Silly Logie I'm not asking for it now! Literally it is a pain in the ass, but I want to see the Christmas tree now! Presents time woo hoo!"

Logan blushed in his cutest way, and Kendall could not resist a morning kiss. And soon Kendall got back on his feet with Logan's help, got dressed and slowly they reached the living room.

"It's so beautiful Logan."

Their wonderful Christmas tree appeared in front of their eyes, sparkled like never before while the sun rays danced on the decorations and on the presents underneath. They sat down, and Kendall handed him the box wrapped carefully with a note on it. _For my Logie bear, my one true love_.

Inside there was a tablet PC. Quite a cliché present to give away as nowadays people bought these so much they're everywhere.

"It's not just a tablet Logie bear. Check this out."

Kendall swiftly showed Logan an app, and right when Logan touched it he saw Kendall naked, winking at him and he blushed again.

"There's a password so people need not to know about this honey. I figured you ought to need something for long, tiresome days, doctor!"

Kendall giggled and kissed Logan's flushed red cheeks. Logan had always been so cute, yet he had performed himself extraordinary when he topped. One of the many reasons Kendall loved his boyfriend so much.

"So where's my present then?"

"Ummm it's right here honey." Logan grabbed a small box hidden behind the other presents from James and Carlos, and Kendall gasped. "Open it."

Kendall shakily took the present, unwrapped it so slowly he hated himself for this. Underneath the wrapping was a box of smooth velvet, holding a diamond ring.

Logan got on his knees and started to stutter, but finally pulled himself together after a deep breath.

"Kenny I love you so much, and you have been willingly with me for so long now but you've never asked for anything in return. I have been taking you for granted, but my heart knows it belongs to you, and to you only. So I'm right here, right now, asking you to marry me, to be with me forever because I will love you forever and I know I wouldn't want to spend it with anybody else. Marry me, Kenny, be my one and only husband. I love you."

Tears started to stream down Logan's face, his hands holding tight to Kendall's, and after a moment as long as forever, he heard Kendall said to him.

"You know, I'd like to take that heart-shaped toast of yours now. And if you don't mind, I would love to have it every day from now on, till the end of time."

* * *

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSS *SCREAM*


End file.
